


Texting

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [52]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: henry gets killian a phone and all he can do is text his swan :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting

Killian stared at the appliance in his hand. Since coming to Storybrooke he had many encounters with the magic they called technology. Emma had showed him how to watch television and how to surf the internet. She had shown him about the toaster and the water flowing from taps. She had assured him that it was through innovations that they had all of these things, but he was highly skeptical. It seemed strange to think of, but he had been coming around to accepting it.

He had been living with Emma for the past year in their apartment by the sea, and he loved waking up next to her beautiful face every morning. Henry alternated weeks between their home and Regina’s. He had proposed to her less than a month ago, and since doing so he had been filled with a constant sense of happiness. It was a foreign concept for him to think that he was getting his happy ending with his family here, but he didn’t mind it at all. He loved Emma, Henry, and her parents, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything in any world.

Emma was out at the minute, running around errands with her mother. Killian was sitting at the counter, eating a sandwich when Henry came up to him and placed something in front of him.

“What’s this?” Killian asked, as he used his hook to point to the object.

Henry gave him a look, “I thought you would recognise cell phones by now.”

“I do,” Killian defended. “I was just wondering why you put it here.”

“Because it’s for you,” Henry said. “I went shopping with Gramps and he picked it out for you. I already added in everyone’s numbers, so you can call and text whoever you want.”

“Do you think you could show me how to send a text?” Killian asked, his face brightening as he realised what he could do.

~ ES & KJ ~

Emma was out with her mother buying Killian a birthday present. Sure, she still had a month until the date, but she wanted to get him something special; and that took planning. She was looking at swords when her phone beeped. She fished through her purse to find it; Emma figured that it was either Henry or her father wanting them to pick up something. She unlocked her phone and looked at the message.

 _Unknown_ : Swan?

Emma stared down at her phone trying to figure out who it was. She had a bit of an idea, but she wanted to be sure.

 _Emma:_ Who is this?

She began browsing through the section of books when her phone beeped again.

 _Unknown_ : A dashingly handsome ferret

Emma laughed as she stared at the phone. Her phone beeped again.

 _Unknown:_ Pirate! Swan, this phone magically changed my word!

Emma shook her head as she quickly added Killian’s number into her phone. Who would have thought that her pirate would have been autocorreted?

 _Emma_ : So what is my little ferret up to?

Emma picked up a copy of _Treasure Island_ and added it to her shopping cart.

 _Killian_ : Dying of boredom. Swan, come home soon. I miss you.

 _Emma_ : I’m running errands, Killian.  But I promise I’ll be back soon. Now, why don’t you find a way to entertain yourself.

 _Killian_ : I’m sure I could find a lot of ways to entertain myself. But I would rather have you here to entertain me ;) <\- look Swan, I made a face. Did you know if you look at it sideways it’s like I’m winking at you.

Emma laughed aloud, drawing the attention of her mother.

 _Emma_ : I’ll be home soon. Don’t have too much fun without me.

“What are you laughing at?” Snow wondered as she walked over to where Emma was.

Emma hid her phone slightly, not wanting her mother to see anything.

“Killian got a cellphone,” Emma said with a smile. “And apparently Henry’s been teaching him how to send text messages.”

Snow smiled knowingly, “David mentioned that he and Henry were going to buy Killian a phone. Apparently it’s really hard to reach him at times and David wanted to make it slightly easier. I hope you don’t think that we’re intruding by buying him a phone. I told him that we should take it up with you first, but David was just so excited about it and-”

“Mom, it’s fine,” Emma said gently. “I don’t mind if you bought him one. I was thinking about doing it soon, and honestly you just helped me out by saving me some time.”

Her phone beeped again.

 _Killian_ : Emmmmma come home now. I want to kiss you and hold you. I love you and I want you. Come home to me.

Emma looked apologetically at her mother. “I probably should go home. Can you hide this book for me at your house for me? I’ll come by for it closer to Killian’s birthday and get it then.”

Snow laughed, “Go home to Killian. Clearly he misses you. Don’t forget to come over for Sunday dinner tonight. David promised that he would cook today.”

Emma placed a kiss on her mom’s cheek, “See you then.”

~ ES & KJ ~

Emma pushed the door of their apartment open to see Killian slouching on the couch and on his new phone. He looked up eagerly as he saw her.

“Emma!” he said warmly. He placed his phone down and pulled her into a deep kiss.

“What was that for?” she asked breathlessly when they pulled away. She ran her fingers through his hair.

“I just missed you,” he said with a wink. “Didn’t you get my messages?”

Emma laughed, “I did. And I missed you too. Now, I believe you promised me a lot of kissing, and I expect you to keep your end of the bargain.”

Killian smirked at her but pulled her in again for another kiss.


End file.
